


Propriety

by kelex



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Brandon calls on Miss Dashwood in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propriety

The conventions of polite society were a mockery; a complex morass of bowing and courtesy that hid a dark and immoral core. Wives cuckolded their husbands; those same husbands kept mistresses in high style. Young women were expected to remain quiet, and virginal until their marriages, and yet, girls like his darling Beth were cruelly used by the same young men meant to court and respect them.

Christopher Brandon was entirely jaded towards every one of those concepts, and yet he honored them in his own way; he was polite and courteous, treated the men who deserved it with trust and honorable friendship, and never failed to treat any woman with kindness, deserved or not.

He could not fathom, then, why he had Elinor Dashwood in his arms. His thoughts reminded himself that his affections lay with Marianne, but his heart belied that as he clung to Elinor and offered the same comfort he sought.

"Miss Dashwood, I--" Brandon's words caught in his throat as Elinor's cheek pressed against his shoulder. His hand rose to touch the back of her head, keeping her close. "Miss Dashwood--"

"Please, Colonel, there is no need." Elinor's voice was soft, but firm nevertheless.

For all of his strength, Brandon was helpless. He merely lifted his head just a little, allowing Elinor to fit more comfortably against him. Her arms were tight around his shoulders and her cheek tucked comfortably against his neck.

He felt acutely for her situation; Mrs. Jennings had made no secret that Elinor had had an unattainable suitor, and when he'd arrived in London and first found out that Fanny Ferrars had married Mr. John Dashwood… well, he was not an ignorant man by any means.

His own situation, different but equally unenviable, disappeared whenever he spoke with Elinor, though he could never quite forget Miss Marianne. With Elinor, however, he found his equal; a woman with whom he could converse with ease, speak freely and quietly, and who had a deeply quiet passion simmering under the surface, in direct opposition to her sister's obvious, yet shallow feelings. 

When they kissed, Brandon could feel the heat igniting between them. His hands slid down her back, holding her firmly against his chest. Elinor's mouth was surprisingly soft and yielding under his, passion rising to the surface as his hands rose to slide through the free-hanging curls of her hair. But when she stirred, moving against him to press closer, Brandon stepped back quickly.

Confusion was bright in Elinor's eyes as she looked at him, her lips still moist and red. Sweet lips that never failed to speak to him with kindness, intelligence and respect, even sometimes affectionately. He bowed to her, barely noticing the answering curtsey. "Miss Dashwood."

"Colonel Brandon." Elinor's hands clasped in front of her and she could not meet his eyes for a moment.

"My apologies, Miss Dashwood." Brandon picked up his walking stick, turning it restlessly in his hands. "I have shown you the utmost disrespect, when you have shown me nothing but courtesy and more kindness than I deserve. I have overstepped--"

"Colonel, please." Elinor's voice was only slightly flustered. "You need not apologize for anything. You are the best sort of man, and moment of comfort between friends cannot be looked up as anything but innocent. You are guiltless, sir, and I pray you stop troubling yourself about it."

Brandon regarded Elinor for several comfortably quiet moments. "Do not sell yourself at so low a cost, Miss Dashwood. You are an excellent woman, and quite the prize for any man smart enough to see you. Do not so lightly dismiss the sincere apology that is offered."

Elinor shook her head, holding out her hand and drawing Brandon to sit on the sofa beside her. "I do not disdain the apology, Colonel, nor the sincere affection behind it. Merely I say that there is no need for it." Her hand reached out and touched Brandon's hand. "There is no need to speak further on it. You are, as always, a dear friend."

Brandon laid his hand over Elinor's for a long moment, then rose, walking stick in hand. "Good day, Miss Dashwood. I will call upon you and your sister tomorrow."

Elinor rose, and curtseyed her farewell. "We will look forward to seeing you, Colonel." 

The End


End file.
